


Darkness and damnation

by kirbyknight



Series: Legends old and battles new [2]
Category: Naruto, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, Choices, Darkness Around The Heart, Gen, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Worth Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2022480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirbyknight/pseuds/kirbyknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The darkness is creeping in. His job is not helping him see the light. Most people avoid him anyway.<br/>His hands aren't idle but they do the devil's work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness and damnation

Why was I chosen? Why was I curse with this job? Haven't I already suffered enough? They tell me that some of our lives are test, to prove that we can over come what brought us down. That they will get better, but how is this better. I lived this time as a great man, a good man. I had a loving family, a home. Then It was taken from me in a moment of weakness. then I became an evil man. No, a monster. I covert and corrupted those that were pure and innocent.

Guardians were created to stop me, To challenge me. in moments when the darkness was weak and I could control my thoughts I applauded them. These hero's willing to stand up to a monster. I even appreciated the irony in that another monster was one. That someone who brought fear at the tender age of six, was now tasked in protecting and bringing dreams. He even stop by one day, not to finish me off. No, never that. But to tell me that I could turn this 'curse' and use it for good.

But then the darkness beings to well up inside me. How dare that damn  _brat_ tell **ME** what to do. How to control **MY** _power_. it didn't matter how strong he is, I will not let him beat me. I will not sit back and fade to nothing while he and his other precious guardians live on. No. I _will_ show him. I _will_ show them all. there will be no more light, but darkness.

*

I fear that my own darkness, fostered from my own misguided attempts all those years ago, has became too much. I no longer hear the laughter of my child, hear the declarations of rivalry from my brother, or the so called rapping from my friend. I can't feel the love from my wife, or surrogate fathers, or the presents from a friend. The watchful eye of our guardian.

That damned snake took it all, with those fearlings, those demons. I just hope some one can stop me.

 

 

_I just wish there was a light to show me the way_

_in this damned pit of despair._

**Author's Note:**

> this is just the beginning of a long road.


End file.
